Me and the Biz
Me and the Biz is a song performed by Masta Ace featured on the radio station Playback FM in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :Ace :On and on and on is how the beat goes :So sell the British Walkers and cut the afros :And dance till the feeling is gone in your toes :I wear shorts in the summer, Timberlands when it snows :Sometimes I like to chill, sometimes I like to mingle :Sometimes I get the fever for the flavor of a single :Sexy young slimmy, but not too young, though :That's because Jimmy might end up on death row :Now this here jam is like a special kind of song :It's not too short, but then again it’s not too long :I brought someone with me, someone you might know :He's bound to wreck your body from the tip of your toe :All the way up to your last hair follicle :Ace as Biz Markie :Hey hey hey, it’s me the diabolical :Yes, y’all and, it’s time for me to fall in :To a funky beat to make you have a ball and :Jump, make you move your rump on the floor and like pump :C’mon don’t be a chump, I see four and maybe five :Live party people but the rest did not survive :(Why?) :They had a cardiac arrest :Now, rocking microphones is something I do daily and :Making people dance like if I was Alvin Ailey, and :People just love it when the Biz starts to play :With my and by the way :Skeezing with a girl is something I get tricky :And I’m the sneaky type to like slip a girl a mickey :And I live the type of life that’s far from affordable :Standing on the corner calling cuties on the portable :Me and master ace is funky (word to miz) :Yo, who is it Ace? (it’s me and the Biz) :Hook :It’s me and the Biz (repeat 4x) :Ace as Biz Markie :Yo Ace, I got an, um, question :Excuse me brother, but can you spare a dime? :Ace :Naw, but if you want, I can kick a funky rhyme :All I need is a groove that’s as smooth as a harp and :I’m ready to talk ‘nough shit like Al Sharpton :I take the stage and engage in a page and :My name is master ace and 22 is the age :Ace as Biz Markie :Yo, I'm the B-I-Z M and, like a lot of women :Bought a new car because the first one was a lemon :Gucci, Louis, Fendi. Me and sexy Cindy :Riding around the block as if I was in the Indy. :Everybody pointing cause I am the joint and :They know it's me, because I'm the B-I-Z :Sometimes I lie in bed all day and think about my life :Should I just kick rap and settle down with kids and a wife? :And get a regular job where I'm working 9 to 5 :Shit, I'm the Biz and it's great to be alive :Ace :I'm making crazy hits, a winner never quits :So those that used to diss me in the past are having fits :But I just sit back and kick my feet up on the table :Cause I'm able to rock a crowd without a cable :Or a Cuban link and (yo, Lincoln wasn't Cuban!) :So I still produce Def Jams like my name was Ricky Rubin :M-A-S-T-E-R and this ain't store bought hip-hop from a jar and :It sure ain't Stephanie Mills playing Dorothy in the wiz :It's me and the Biz :Hook :Ace :I'm a 100% proof and rag on the roof and :Pulling crazy cuties without a gold tooth :Wilding, styling, this land is my land :(you're a) prisoner to my music like you was on Rikers Island :A slim, soft-spoken brother from the ghetto :My name is Master Ace and I thought that you should know :You run your rhymes like a horse and force :Extra booty lyrics on the crowd like you’re the boss :I think you’d better keep them to yourself :Do it for yourself, put your lyrics back up on the shelf :Now I’m going to pass it to the B-I-Z M-A-R-K-I-E :‘Cause I know you want to see him :Ace as Biz Markie :Ah one two, one two, this is what I’m gonna do :Keep the place jumping, get it wild like a zoo :If anyone can do it, the B-I-Z can :Peace to Marley Marl, Tagedy, and MC Shan :And my cousin Cool V and, TJ Swan E and :The Jungle Brothers swinging from a tree and :EPMD and, Nice and Smooth B and :MC Craig G and, Just I-C-E and :The list goes on and on and on and on :I go to Dapper Dan or Bennaton :Hey hey, I got some shoutouts, I know you all bought my new album :I know everybody in Brooklyn bought it :Everybody in Jersey bought it :Everybody in Uptown bought it :Everybody in Philadelphia and California and Florida bought my new album :I’m Biz Markie, I’m down with my cousin Cool V, TJ Swan, Marley Marl... Video File:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Masta Ace - "Me and the Biz" Category:GTA San Andreas songs Category:Playback FM